Milk la guerrera
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Milk reflexionara sobre el gran error que cometio durante su vida.


Hola! Este fanfic lo hago por que Milk (o Chichi) siempre fue uno de mis personajes más odiados. Y es que realmente no soportaba que siempre estuviera histérica. A tal grado que para mi, el mejor momento que tuvo en Dragon Ball fue cuando Majin Boo la convirtió en huevo y la aplastó jejeje XD. Pero me puse a pensar ¿nunca cambió realmente? Se mataba como mujer sumisa por su casa, pero con Gokú viajando rumbo a ningún lugar en el lomo de Shen Long, Gohan casado y Goten como soltero algún cambio habrá querido hacer en su vida ¿no?

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

**Milk la Guerrera.**  
﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ **  
**

Milk estaba sentada frente a la ventana de la cocina, viendo hacia ningún lugar, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que casi los tenía cerrados. Se sentía tan sola ¿por qué nadie la comprendía?

Todos actuaban como si Gokú no se hubiera ido: Gohan seguía feliz con Videl y Pan, bueno, eso tal vez fuera ordinario, sin embargo se esperaría que guardara algún tipo de luto. Y Goten… ese niño malcriado, no tenía remedio. Para ella seguía siendo su pequeño inocente y travieso ¿pero por que no podía tomarse nada en serio? La desaparición de su padre no era cualquier cosa ¿acaso era ella la única que seguiría sufriendo?

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Sin fuerzas para levantarse de la mesa recordaba cómo se había enterado de que Gokú no volvería…

Regresó al monte Paoz, contenta de que por fin la paz reinaría y Gokú volvería con ella, ya después averiguarían la forma de volverlo a la normalidad, así vivirían felices por siempre y morirían viejos y juntos.

Gohan se fue a su casa con su familia y Goten con Paress, pero no le importaba, prepararía una cena especial con toda la comida favorita de su marido y pasarían una noche especial.

Sin embargo, la cena se enfrió, y ella se quedó dormida en la mesa esperando la llegada de Gokú. La mañana siguiente amaneció fúrica ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle tal desaire? Salió de su casa rumbo a la de su hijo Gohan, estaba roja de la ira. Entró azotando la puerta y de pronto se detuvo en seco, había una inesperada reunión. Ahí estaban casi todos los guerreros Z, faltaba Vegeta, como de costumbre y Pikkoro claro, que estaba en el infierno.

-¿Qué sucede?– preguntó asustada al ver los rostros

-Milk… -comenzó Bulma, sin saber cómo continuar

-¿Qué pasa¿Gokú?– Presintió algo malo -¿Dónde está Gokú?- Bulma se acercó a ella, con el dolor reflejado en la cara

-Vegeta me dijo que habló con él al último. Y Gokú le dijo que… -

-¿qué?– estaba realmente alterada

-que… Gokú no volverá Milk, jamás-

-¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó aungustiada

-mamá… mi padre al parecer tiene que saldar una deuda con Shen Long. Es por eso que él ya no existe en este plano- le explicó Gohan tratando de ser lo más sutil posible

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? Díganme lo que sucede– si lo que querían era matarla de un infarto, lo estaban logrando muy rápido.

-kaioh-sama nos lo dijo: mi padre se fue en el lomo de Shen Long, no para dar un paseo, sino que se irá para siempre. El no está muerto pero tampoco vivo- le dijo Goten, que parecía ser el más tranquilo del grupo

Era lo último que recordaba de ese momento, de eso había pasado apenas dos semanas y ahora todos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Qué les sucedía a todos? Ella era la única que se había preocupado toda su vida por el bienestar de la familia, y así era como se lo agradecían, abandonándola en el peor momento de su vida.

Se levantó de la mesa pues la luz del sol le lastimaba los ojos. Era imposible no recordar a Gokú, si toda la casa, todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado de él, por dios ¡como lo extrañaba! Tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le venía a la mente, quería hablar con alguien para distraerse.

-¿hola?- contestó alguien al otro lado del teléfono

-hola Bulma, soy Milk-

-hola Milk ¿estás enferma? Casi no te reconocí la voz-

-descuida, estoy bien, es sólo que… he llorado mucho-

-ah…-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-yo estoy bien pero ¿y tu? –preguntó preocupada

-yo… no lo sé… -sollozó -quisiera haberme ido con mi Gokú-

-¡Milk no digas eso!- se alarmó su amiga

-aquí ya no sirvo para nada, nadie me necesita ya-

-claro que sí, tus hijos te necesitan y te quieren a su lado- intentó animarla, desgraciadamente todo era inútil, Milk lo sabía.

-mis hijos ya hicieron su vida y yo estoy demasiado vieja-

-ash Milk por favor, yo soy más grande que tú y no me siento vieja para nada-

-tu tienes a Vegeta a tu lado- respondió causando enojo en la genio

-¿y eso qué¿Crees que tener un hombre a tu lado significa felicidad eterna?-

- ….. pues…-

-claro que no, si tú no te esfuerzas en ser feliz, no lo serás. Así tuvieras a Gokú, montones de dinero, lujos y todo lo que tú desearas, si no pones de tu parte para ser feliz, no lo serás- el tono de Bulma subió un poco, quería que Milk reaccionara

-siento que ya es tarde para eso-

-¿crees que lo digo por que tengo a Vegeta a mi lado y a mi familia conmigo? te equivocas Milk, soy feliz por que yo lo deseo-

-yo también lo deseo- la bocina del teléfono estaba ya empapado con las lágrimas de la mujer, que ya no se molestaba en secar

-entonces date el permiso-

-¿pero cómo se hace eso? Ahora estoy sola sin mi Gokú, ya nada puede importarme-

-ese es tu problema, siempre pensando en tu familia antes que en ti. Pero dime algo ¿Cómo puedes hacerlos felices a ellos si tu no eres feliz?-

-No lo sé Bulma, no quiero estar sola, es mi mayor miedo- por un momento, Bulma sintió la desesperación por la que Milk atravesaba, bajó su tono de voz

-tú nunca estarás sola, por que te tienes a ti misma principalmente, y a todos tus amigos, a tu familia…– Milk guardó silencio un segundo -…¿por qué no vienes a mi casa para que platiquemos?- ni siquiera lo pensó, lo último que quería era soportar otro de esos discursos de Bulma, ella no sabía por lo que estaba pasando

-mmm ahora no Bulma, me siento un poco indispuesta- Ante la respuesta, Bulma se sintió mal, pero supo que era la único que podía hacer por su amiga, ahora todo dependía de que quisiera salir adelante

-como gustes… cuídate y ya sabes, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme-

-si claro, hasta luego –Milk colgó enseguida el teléfono, enfadada y sin comprender las razones de Bulma- jum¿que le pasa? Que no quiero ser feliz ¡claro que quiero ser feliz¿Quién no lo quiere?-

Pasó toda la tarde pensando y razonando lo que Bulma le había dicho ¿no era feliz con Vegeta? No, eso no era lo que le había querido decir, sino que era feliz aunque no estuviera él, pero Vegeta no era Gokú, esos saiyajin eran muy distintos.

Con un dolor de cabeza terrible, decidió ir a caminar por el bosque, tomar el mismo camino que alguna vez cruzó con Gokú de la mano.

En esa época del año las flores estaban aún dormidas, pero era igual de bello ver sólo los botones, se acostó junto al río donde Gokú pescaba, los recuerdos de su matrimonio llegaron a ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-pero es que no puedo seguir así. No quiero que mi vida termine tan triste, no quiero que esta sea la última etapa de mi vida– su corazón palpitó fuertemente -¡ya no quiero sufrir!–gritó al aire mientras lloraba -¡ya no quiero vivir para complacer a los demás!– gritó tan fuerte como pudo y lloró hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron.

Esa fue su catarsis, la terapia que le ayudaría a salir del fondo que había tocado. Gritó de nuevo tan alto que los pájaros volaron de sus nidos. No lo sintió enseguida, pero con ese grito despertó sus ganas de vivir.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr de regreso al Monte Paoz, qué le importaba ahora el dolor de espalda que la aquejaba antes.

Tropezó varias veces antes de llegar a su casa, sin embargo siempre se levantaba, había una determinación en su rostro que pocas veces se le había visto, su paso se convirtió en uno firme

Las últimas lágrimas de impotencia ya habían salido, ya no quedaba más que el consuelo

Ya en su casa, atravesó corriendo las habitaciones, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación

Ahí estaban… tantos recuerdos dolorosos que conservaba siempre, para torturarse tal vez, no concientemente.

Puso los juguetes de sus hijos de cuando eran pequeños en una bolsa negra.

Y cuando hubo terminado, le seguía la tarea más dolorosa: recoger para siempre la ropa de Gokú, la que siempre dejaba impregnada de su esencia. Le tomó bastante coraje, y todas sus fuerzas, despedirse de él no era fácil, no lo era.

Ocupó todo el espacio de su clóset para su propia ropa, la que tenía escondida o doblada, la bonita que nunca se atrevió a usar, por lo que fueran a pensar los demás de ella.

Ahora pensaría sólo en ella, aunque fuera tarde, o tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo, su decisión era vivir feliz, darse ese permiso, como le habían dicho

Ya no más, ya no más la mujer sumisa que veía por todos antes que por ella.

A partir de ahora, comería lo que le gustara, hablaría como mejor le pareciera, ahora sería libre de hacer todo lo que le faltó hacer cuando era joven.

Gokú, el hombre que equilibraba su mundo ahora se había ido para siempre. Ya no lo volvería a ver, no volvería a escuchar su tranquila voz

Aprendería a vivir sin él, cobijada en los recuerdos que no dañan, pero siendo feliz con lo que le queda, no añorando lo que no tiene.

-para ti, mi amor, este cambio va por ti que lo único que querías es que todos fuéramos felices y viviéramos tranquilos-

Por fin, aunque fuera en los últimos años de su vida, por fin viviría por y para ella misma.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Espero que les haya gustado, para mi que me quedó un poco cursi : D . Pero mi mensaje es que las mujeres no necesitan otra cosa para ser felices, mas que a ellas mismas, y que lo demás son complementos.


End file.
